Over the last few years there has developed, in the cycle sector, the tendency to use sensors of various nature so as to be able to acquire information regarding the conditions of use/behaviour of the means, the aim being to be able to intervene through actuators of various nature to modify—according to certain criteria, and acting both in an automatic way and according to specific commands issued by the user, the conditions of use/behaviour of the means, in particular as regards its set.
This tendency is expressed in the direction of a continuous increase in the quantity of data picked up and processed, which results in the need to have available increasingly more sophisticated and articulated systems, these being systems which, since they have to be mounted on board the cycle, must not adversely affect the performance of the latter, in particular in terms of weight, overall dimensions, and consumption of electrical energy.